A short collection of Grindeldore one shots
by LostLeviosa
Summary: You never forget your first love, even if this Person turns out to be someone you wouldn't expect them to be. But People aren't born evil and old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young. - Albus Dumbledore
1. Not even Death do us part

**Hello everybody! I am writing this because of a request. As the title says, this is a Collection of oneshots and my own headcanons of Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. As always, I'd love to get Reviews. Hope you like it!**

 **xoxo Leviosa**

 **Not even death do us part**

 _"What is this?", Albus asked. Gellert smiled at him. "It's a present, for you." "Yeah, I have eyes, Gellert. And it is really beautiful and I appreciate and all... But why are you giving it to me. It isn't my birthday" "Something to remind you that I won't leave you. Ever. I have to get back home some time. And... Just touch it and say my name and I will come to you"_

Please come back, he whispered into his pillow. He thought of the roses that were growing in front of his window, the little pieces of shattered glass that Albus did not bother to erase from the carpet. Everything about and in this house seemed to scream Gellerts name. Just like his heart. The metal symbol in the palm of his hand shouldn't heat up, and he was not supposed to hear only his own heartbeat. Why wasn't he there, hwhy was he the only person on his carpet? He hated being alone, but the tears motivated him, as he threw the calculator against the wall. Albus had no idea why the quill moved so quickly over the paper, he had no idea what he was writing, but it was probably important. Being a genius was not easy, and he had never wanted to be one. The only thing he really wanted was to get out of this mess that was his brain, his home. But he was alone in the dark of his room, Aberforth had left him, just like Ariana. He now lived in Hogsmeade, apparently because he wanted to open a restaurant there. Albus knew that he should have moved from here weeks ago, just like he should stop constantly touching the deathly hallows symbol around his neck. But it comforted him, it made him feel less alone in this huge and terrible world. It as more than strange that thinking about Gellert kept him sane, even though everything between had been more than just mad. All these people in the papers that certified him as a genius, because he found the uses of dragon blood... Dragon blood was much easier than confronting his problems, better than thinking about what he had done and why he couldn't sleep since Ariana died. Since he had killed her. How could he hate himself so much for loving Gellert? And how was he able to still love Gellert after all? It was tearing him apart, into two pieces. Albus knew that people in love always said that there heart was not whole anymore, because it belonged to the person they loved. He also knew that this was not right for him. He did not have a heart anymore. One half would always belong to Gellert. But the other half died with Ariana. Come back. Come back and say that it was an accident. I'll give you every second chance in the world. Please come back, Gellert, he murmered, even though he wanted to scream it out of him.

"I'm here", he heard a voice inside his head say. He imagined things again. And he had thought that he was still sane. "It's just a dream. Don't listen", he told himself. He had these kinds of dreams too often. It was a mistake, he should not fall into this trap again. He was tired of waiting for someone who would never come back, someone who had destroyed his whole life. "Albus, you're not dreaming. I said, I'd come when you say my name and... I don't break my promises. I'm here" As Albus turned around, he recognized the blond hair, these eyes... It was Gellert. He was back. He was finally back. A little out of breath, his hair messier than ever. But he was there. Maybe he wouldn't leave again. Hope really was toxic, wasn't it. "I'm not leaving you to drown in your own tears. You deserve so much better, better than this, better than me. I can't turn around now, Albus. You can't make good what was born evil. I will never be like you, and that will never change. No matter what happens, I love you. You'll probably think this was a dream. We both chose our path, and even if we are on different sides, that won't change the fact that I loved you and still do. But I am destined to be great, just like you. I don't want this to be like Romeo and Juliet, but it is. A slightly more dramatic and strange version of Romeo and Juliet, with wands and stupid idiots like me, who make all the wrong choices, but still, a version of Romeo and Juliet", Gellert whispered. Albus absolutely was not sure if it would be a good idea to kiss him. "They both die at the end", he answered, and even though it was totally dark inside his room, he still saw the little smile on Gellerts lip. He still loved him, his heart skipped a beat. "Then we have to make sure that we don't die at the end. But I already know that death can't part us. Nobody can", he said. Albus listened for a fiew seconds, but couldn't hold himself back. Why was he always kissing Gellert in the darkness? Why could he never kiss him in front of a hundred people, at lunchtime in the middle of London? Albus heart wished to explode. It really was too much. It was wrong to be so happy because a terrorist just visited him. The terrorist that had probably killed his sister, ruined his life and manipulated him. You really could just either love or hate him, there was no grey area, to his feelings for Gellert Grindelwald. But his heart did not care about what had happened before. Gellert really came back.

Gellert vanished, left Albus. But he was no longer alone, because he had realized something. It had never been his own heartbeat, he heard, when he touched the necklace. It had been Gellerts. It had always been Gellerts heartbeat, he had never left him truly.


	2. After I left

**Hello everybody! Hope you like it**

 **xoxo Leviosa**

Hey Albus.  
Just so you know, I will never leave you again. If you can forgive me  
Yours, Gellert.

There were so many letters Gellert wrote, every day. And he sended none of them.

Every time he looked out of the window, he told himself that he was not a psychopath. When he stared at the white ceiling wall of his room, he wanted to believe that he was not a narcissist. He never wanted to kill anyone, did he? He never wanted to see anyone bleed, or anyone to stop breathing. 'I want to see you dead ' was a completely overused phrase, Gellert knew that he had never wanted any of this. He wouldn't be crying if he would have wanted. Death was not something to wish for. Maybe Arianas death had been a sign, something to show him that he should go. He left, and he regretted it already. If it was right, it shouldn't matter how much it hurt him. But it wasn't right, His head was telling him that life wanted him to suffer, that there was someone out there who wanted to see him in that much pain. That it was life, that he should have to accept that everybody he loved got taken from him and that there was nothing he could do about it. And still, in his heart he knew that it was his own fault and that he should've stayed and explained. Explained that he did not know if he had killed Ariana and that even if he had, it would have been an accident.

"Are you okay?", the stranger who just sat down on the table in front of him asked, but he just ignored him. His feelings were no ones concern except himself's. "Hey, I'm asking you something. Don't you think you can ignore me. Especially if you look this miserable. So, what happened to you? I am not letting you leave this place until you tell me why you're almost crying", the person in the dark cloak on the chair next to him demanded. Grindelwald turned around and looked through the restaurant. No one seemed to notice the strange man, except him. His inner alarm went on faster as he could blink. He went through shield spells in his mind, he would have to prepared to be attacked. Unexpected kindness was almost always a trap. And just the fact that he was thinking this, could tell a lot about Gellerts life. No one would hug him, no one ever did. He was alone, and being alone scared him more than anything. Most people were scared of death, of spiders or anything that seemed scary to them. But Gellert hated over everything that he had to be alone every day. Even though he knew that he should be able to be on his own, that he was strong and that he could rule the world alone. But life had taught him that the worst thing had never been, being punished for something, pain wasn't the worst, tears weren't the worst. But it was the worst to be here, without anyone who could understand him. So many ideas, but too insecure. He knew that it was wrong to still hold onto his brain, to his ideology. All his life, he had known that there was a piece of him missing. He had been desperately searching for something, for someone who wouldn't leave him, someone he wouldn't destroy by accident, someone he wouldn't push away because he was scared of love, specifically being hurt, being lost because he had lost everything he ever had. It was strange that he craved for something so bad, the two opposites fighting inside his heart. He knew that he had the talent to rule the world, he knew that he shouldn't cry, that he shouldn't be sensitive, that holding on, that fighting even more would get him what he wanted, like always. Because humans were the only thing Gellert Grindelwald lost in life, but maybe that was the prize of being able to manipulate life in other areas. There were days when Gellert did not want to stand up and fight anymore. Because he was constantly thinking back, to what he had done wrong. It was all his fault, his fault that he had lost the only person that had ever made him feel like a whole human. "I've made a mistake. And I'm probably never going to be able to fix it. But there are more important things in my life than that. Anyway, what led you here, my fellow cloak loving human. But I must say that I prefer white to black. It brings my eyes out a little. Don't you think so?" Gellert couldn't really see the face of the stranger, because the only cause of light in the whole restaurant were a few candles. He was trying to pull him closer, so he could finally find out if he was talking to a terrorist or not. But the stranger pulled him away a little, as he was saying: "I knew you would talk around the question. I know what game you're playing and you know that your eyes always look beautiful" Gellert concentrated, he remembered that he had the elder wand in his pocket, but knew that he would have to find another solution. He had practiced wandless magic way too often, he wouldn't fail now. The person in the cloak did not even hear the whisper of Lumos on Gellerts lips, as his hands lighted up the face of the person in front of him. Gellert couldn't keep a wide smile from appearing on his face, even though his mind told him to leave, to distract him and rule the world. His mind told him that he did not need Albus Dumbledore. But his heart knew so much better. With the light on Grindelwalds fingertips, the candles fire went out. "I won't leave you. I won't leave you ever again", Albus said, smiling at him. And for these moments, Gellert felt whole again. For the time when Albus had come to comfort him, when he felt sad. And now, every time he felt sad again, he thought of Albus. Oh, there really was nothing Gellert Grindelwald wished more for than to no longer be alone.


	3. All you had to do was stay

**Hello everybody! This chapter is dedicated to Cindynetha Black (thanks for your Reviews btw), who requested me writing an alternate universe in which Ariana isn't dead and Gellert Grindelwald didn't leave Albus. I understand why J. K. Rowling wrote it that way and that them both being seperated is one of the reasons that Gellert regrets what he has done and thinks back. Because him leaving Albus was the main Thing that caused Dumbledore becoming the Person we know, who believes in the good in People.**

 **xoxo Leviosa**

 **All you had to was stay**

Do not pity the dead, pity the living and those, who live without love. ~ Albus Dumbledore

"Albus... It was the wrong choice", he heard his little sister whisper to him. "Ariana... I know it was wrong. But sometimes... It is better to do something that is wrong and be happy than doing something right and dying inside", he told her back. Ariana looked him in the eye, the same blue eyes that looked back at him in the mirror. "You are lying to yourself if you say so. I know about it. It isn't as bad as you think, if you know that you did the right thing or that you had no other choice", Ariana didn't blink at him, she was the one of his siblings who could stare the longest. "What do you mean by that?", Albus asked her, even though he knew what she was going to say, he just suppressed that realization. "I know about it", she repeated, "I am dying inside. And not even your greater good can do something against that. No one can. You can't save me by enslaving muggles. Whatever you and Gellert are living in, it's an illusion" "A beautiful illusion"

"We can't just... We can't rule the world" "Who said that? I say we can. We can do anything we want. We are great together, Al. No one can stop us, don't say these things", Gellert told him. "Gellert... I love you" "I love you too" "Don't interrupt me now, please. We cannot keep on doing these things... I mean, yeah I want freedom, I want that no one has to be an obscurus anymore but... This is wrong" "Who knows what is wrong and what is right? Certainly not us. We just want freedom..." "We're both lying to be together" "What do you mean by that" "Your vision is cruel. We can't enslave half the population on the earth or kill them. It's impossible.", Albus told his lover. But Gellert Grindelwald was not like normal humans, he had this vision in his head with which he was obsessed with. And he totally believed that it was something good. Gellert smiled at him, as beautiful as always, but Albs knew that it was his manipulating smile. There was no way to make him leave his way. There never was. "You only fail if you stop trying", was his answer. Albus closed his eyes, trying to find a way out of this situation. He had always hoped that he would get Gellert on the good side, that he would be able to show him that there so many other things to fight for than the greater good. But he had given up. He would destroy his own world and with it he would lose the only two people he had loved the most. His sister and his soulmate. The whole world faded in front of his eyes and it was the first time in his life he had ever noticed that someone ever was happy to faint.

"Albus... Albus! Don't leave me. You can't. I don't want you to die, please! I need you for the... i don't care about the greater good. I need you because I love you. Nothings important, no one, not even me. I... I give up on the deathly hallows and the stupid greater good. I give up, as long as I have you", he heard Gellert say.  
But as Albus opened his eyes, he was all alone in his room. That was the day he learned to not pity the dead and that changing the past doesn't make anything better.


	4. Grindelwald's 16th birthday

**Hello everybody! And now something happy!**

 **xoxo Leviosa**

 **Grindelwald's 16th birthday**

Wish for something you want more than anything else in this world, and then blow out the candle. You know, you don't turn sixteen every day, had been the words of his aunt. And he still remembered his wish. I wish that I can change something in the world. I want to change something, so my parents can be proud of me. And if they're proud of me, it makes their death a little less terrible. Bathilda was a fun person to hang out with, she listened to his theories, she was his biggest fan. His second biggest fan, after Albus. To accept that you have weaknesses only makes you stronger, was her motto. But Gellert did not believe her. Not being able to control himself made him mad and scared. He hated that he was crying and that he could not sleep. He hated it from the bottom of his heart that he believed that he was not enough, that he would never reach the things he wanted to achieve. To show his weaknesses would only weaken him even more, no matter what his aunt said. He did not believe her words, until he met Albus.


	5. Albus death

**Hello everybody, long time no see! I'd really appreciate reviews, especially on my other story the unintentional Crimes of Grindelwald (YEY ADVERTISING!), if you're interested in reading it.**

 **xoxo Leviosa**

 _Interviewer: You must have admired him a lot? I mean, he was the greatest wizard in our century, and being his best friend must have felt like an honor._

 _Elphias Doge: Just because Albus was brilliant and all of these things, doesn't mean that being with him felt like I was talking to someone famous. He had strict morals and dreams, he held onto them and he didn't care what others were thinking of him much. Not to the outside at least. Albus was someone... You could listen to him all day, he had so many ideas and thoughts... But even though he was a genius, he still was a person like everyone else. And in general, it didn't feel special to know him because he was so known, Being with him as a person was like a miracle itself._

Gellert couldn't count the hours he had been staring at this article. Again and again and again. Albus couldn't be dead, he couldn't just... If Gellert had known, if he hadn't been in this prison... He could have saved him, couldn't he? But he shouldn't live in the past, he shouldn't sit here and mourn that he did not have any chance to go to the funeral of the onlly person he had ever been in love with. He had regrettted so many things in his life, leaving Albus was the biggest of them. The worst part about being a seer was that he could see all the things that could've been. He wanted to see Albus smile again. He wanted to kiss him one last time. Albus was the only one that had ever believed in him, the only one who ever wanted to make him good. And in the end, he had won. And still, it would have been so much easier when he had not run away. His future, shatterred by his on decisions.

Time passed differently in Nurmengard. Sometimes days felt not longer than seconds and a second was longer than a hundred years. Every day was the same, the same dark walls. Gellert would normally be more than just terrifyed that he had to live all alone, there was no human living within a hundred miles. Normally, he would do everything to get out of this dark place. But somehow it didn't matter to him anymore, he was no longer escared of the dark and no longer scared to be alone. It felt better to be in here, with his own peace, than to be outside, with a war in front of his window. Of every person he would have awaited, it surprised him the most that Rita Skeeter felt the need to interview him. People in general were pathetic, but she was the most dependable, worthless witch he had ever seen. It really had been a mistake to go after the muggle community and not after this worthless creature. Rita would have something to learn from the muggles, he was almost sure. "Gellert... I've always wanted to meet you... You're life was so fascinating... I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am...", she began ad threw back her blond locks. Gellert hated nothing more than people trying to manipulate him. As if they didn't know that he would see through it. He interrupted her. "I know your name. Why did you come, i didn't invite you here and I'd like you to leave immediately, Madam. I am celebrating my loneliness, and to do so, I have to be alone" In the second as he had seen her overused firered lipstick, he had known that he would hate her. And he had no problem being rude to someone, he was Gellert Grindelwald, he had lost everything, but he wouldn't lose his pride just because he was sitting in a dark cell looking like a corpse. Rita laughed fakely. "Oh, it's Miss. And I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Dumbledore. I'm sure you won't mind that I talk to you for a fiew minutes, it won't be long, I promise"

He couldn't prevent her from sitting next to him and making an interview with him. "So, dear Gellert, I'd like to talk about your relationship with Albus Dumbledore. What did you think of him, before your legendary duel? I know everything, you shouldn't lie to me" "I once thought I knew everything too. Spoilers: It ended like this. I am not talking about Albus, I know you are just here to throw dirt on his name. And I thought your parents had taught you that you shouldn't talk badly about the dead. My parents certainly taught that to me. You know, before they were killed by muggles" Rita Skeeter didn't even possess the politeness to gasp or to show that the death of his parents was something sad. Instead, she smiled. Could he possibly hate her more? Yes, yes he could. "How come you know his first name and talk about him in present tense? Does that mean something? Of course it does. But i'd like to hear it from you, Honey" Ritas fake smile made Gellert want to strangle her. He couldn't, he was too weak and he did not even have a wand. But he tried to calm down, tried to come back into his old life. Rita Skeeter would regret meeting him. And if there was something Gellert was good at, it was lying. Lies mixed with truth were the perfect way to conquer. "I am sorry, Rita... Just, every time I think back, it makes me sentimental. I really despise being sentimental. But after all these years of hiding... I suppose it will make me feel better to talk about it. Albus... He broke my heart. I never really recovered from it. I never really gave something on quotes and things other people say... But it really is true... Loving too hard really makes you turn to darkness. Because, if you can't heal your heart, you look for a way to escape reality, to make the times you loved so much, come back. Even if it means conquering the world and killing hundreds of people... You still have the hope that creating a new world will make the person you love come back... Trust me, it never happens. And Albus... Albus told me that he would never love me, even if I win the war. I couldn't duel him after he said that. I was too weak, I gave up. He broke my heart, but I still love him, like I loved him when I was sixteen. That I loved him doesn't undo the things I did, the people I killed, but atleast, you will understand what Albus did to me. And that, in a way, it was all his fault. He made me the person I am. And then... I got bitter... Love doesn't make you stronger, it weakens you. You might not know that I am a seer, but I am. And I could see that without him, I would have become king. I had no decision, Rita. I had to give up, he forced me to do so. Most people won't believe me when I say it, but Albus Dumbledore was manipulative, even more than I am. He plays with people. Nothing he says is true and nothing he said to me was the truth. I guess, it made him happy to see me suffer. There you have your greatest story of all time... Albus Dumbledores life isn't as bright as you thought it was. In the end, the glorious image he shows to the world, is build on the lies and on the grave of his sister", Gellert whispered. He blinked a fiew times, in the hope that his talent for acting had not left him. It was still there. Just like the single tear that rolled down his face. Rita Skeeters eyes were as big as a dragon egg, and he knew that he wanted to believe him. Dirt was so much easier to sell than the story of the brave man Albus had been. Gellert followed Ritas green quill, which quickly wrote down, into Ritas new book, all the things Gellert had said, obviously decorated with a fiew dramatic adjectives. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Gellert. You really helped me a lot", she said and stared at him, her eyes full of admiration. For a fiew seconds, Gellert was proud to be the king of liars. He would have to be fast to get what he wanted. _Petrificus Totallus_ , he whispered, moved his hands in strange patterns and wished that his talent for wandless magic did not leave him either. Ritas eyes widened, but she couldn't move as Gellert took the book and wrote into the book:

 _Those who knew Albus will know what is truth and what are lies. The others may never know the truth. Because words don't mean truth. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a great person, who believed in the good in every person, no matter how terrible they really were. Don't trust gossip, if you don't know what really happened._

 _\- Gellert Grindelwald_

Rita would regret writing lies about Albus.


	6. They didn't live happily ever after

**This is the last oneshot in this series, especially now that the Crimes of Grindelwald comes out in THREE TO FOUR DAYS (depending on where you live).**

 **xoxo Leviosa**

Albus Dumbledore had two kinds of days: the ones, where he was completely happy with his life, the ones on which he knew that he didn't care about the opinion of others, and the days she wished to drown in his own tears, because it was a secret, but not even that worked. If anyone ever asked him, why he had not been over Gellert Grindelwald, how he could fight against Grindelwald and leave him alive,, he wouldn't be able to answer. They did not know the truth, they did not know the reason why Gellert Grindelwald was better than Voldemort. He was his secret, and if anyone ever found out, they would rip him apart, because no one understood that love can change people to the better, even if it seems different. And over all, over everything else, Albus Dumbledore believed in the power of love. If anyone found out about him, his sister, his brother, and especially Gellert Grindelwald, he would be worse than dead. Years of being the greatest wizard in history and two words that could make everything he built um tumble down. He did nto want to hide it, he wanted to scream it into the world, because the truth was the only thing that could give him peace. The peace he needed more than anything else. In everything he said, everything he thought, he felt a piece of Grindelwald, and it teared him apart. That he could only love his true love in silence. And now that it was all done, now that he knew that love was able to conquer, to win against everything, he wanted to finally tell someone. But he couldn't, because the only other person that knew was Gellert himself. Gellert, who couldn't leave prison, because it made him weak, knowing what he had done. The person that still send him letters every night, because apparently he was still able to manipulate the guards into letting him send owls. But Gellert had found his peace, he knew how his story would end, and still he did not want to tell Albus. As if he wanted to save him. Heroes did not have to be good and villains did not have to be selfish. But after all, their tragedy could have a happy end. Not in the sense of that they lived happily ever after. Albus was not happy and neither was Gellert. They were in the second wizarding war, Harry Potter just turned sixteen and everything was so much more than just terrifying. The end of their story wasn't that they married and adopted five children that were absolutely adorable. No, the last sentence on their last page wouldn't be THE END. They loved eachother, even though they both had made huge mistakes, even though they did so many things wrong and everything had been complicated for so long, Albus loved Gellert Grindelwald.

If any student woke up this night, he would have probably seen the white and black firework on the sky, building the words: **And he loved him back.**

Slowly Albus came to the realization didn't need peace in his life, he didn't need anyone to know about it, because heir love was enough for him. And Voldemort would be defeated, because only love could change people. Like it had changed Gellert.


End file.
